<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦伴 by rummmmmm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237576">梦伴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummmmmm/pseuds/rummmmmm'>rummmmmm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummmmmm/pseuds/rummmmmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但如今，突然面对着坟墓，<br/>我冷眼向过去稍稍回顾，<br/>只见它曲折灌溉的悲喜<br/>都消失在一片亘古的荒漠，<br/>这才知道我的全部努力<br/>不过完成了普通的生活。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pia Douwes/Uwe Kröger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦伴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然极度ooc，但还是存个档。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uwe已经很老了。</p><p>衰老始于人生中的某一年，从那一年开始他在告别中奔波。起初是母亲，送别赋予他生命的人，这是预料之中的失去，还能节制悲伤。然后是朋友，疏远的、亲密的，儿时的伙伴或是曾经的同事，他穿上黑西装一一与他们告别。其间，与爱侣在时间里疏离，他们充满歉意地告别彼此，又匆匆投身到生活里去。</p><p>那时他对生活热情尚存，还未厌倦，但也偶尔，偶尔担忧自己是否会独自衰老着见证熟悉的人离去。</p><p>他已经不记得参加过的大多数葬礼，那些悲伤和遗憾的阵痛都淡忘了。只有一次无法释怀，那次葬礼带来的离愁别苦焚烧了他青春最后的残影，留下无法填平的创痕。那个人的名字他已经不记得了，只依稀明白是对他来说很重要的人。</p><p>葬礼在阿姆斯特丹的某个教堂举行，那天下着小雨，告别仪式后他还要赶去机场。那一路都是匆忙的，甚至悲伤也没来得及追上他，他克制地、冷静地送别了那个人。在机场的候机厅，一个抬眼就是悲欢离合的地方，他读到了一首诗：</p><p>但如今，突然面对着坟墓，</p><p>我冷眼向过去稍稍回顾，</p><p>只见它曲折灌溉的悲喜</p><p>都消失在一片亘古的荒漠，</p><p>这才知道我的全部努力</p><p>不过完成了普通的生活。</p><p>后来，回到家中，他躺在浴缸里时，突然不能忍受四周的安静。他望着自己的身体，衰老的身体，松弛的皮肤布满了老年斑和皱纹，痛得难以自己。泡在热水里痛哭流涕，直到水凉了很久，他才回过神怜惜似的轻轻擦干身体。</p><p>他想，我已经这样老了。</p><p>从那一天开始，时间失去了实感，他近乎挥霍地放任它们流逝。</p><p>他一日日的老去，等到更老些他更加孤独了。多数时候都是一个人，或许他还剩些朋友，大概四散在各地的养老院里。</p><p>他孤独地衰老着。</p><p>不知道从什么时候开始，有个义工会来定期看望他。一个中年的荷兰女人。第一次见面那天发生了什么Uwe不太记得了，只记得他低头望见她硕大的蓝眼睛时吓了一跳，那一眼仿佛望进了他心里 。</p><p>一周三次的造访，他们日渐亲密起来，他们聊天或是看电影。Uwe有时候也觉得诧异，她如此自然地走进他的生活，热切又亲昵地陪伴，就好像老朋友回到了自己身边。</p><p> </p><p>周三。荷兰女人来看望他。</p><p>说起来奇怪，他总是忘记她的名字，这大概归结于衰老，她从不介意。</p><p>他们一直窝在沙发里看电影。《蒙提派森与圣杯骑士》，七十年代的喜剧电影。Uwe依稀记得自己曾经看过一次，在坚持三十分钟依然没有笑出来的时候，他果断换了部电影。这次有所不同，荷兰女人笑声不断，她亲昵地靠在他身上，笑意也跟着传了过来，他终于明白了无厘头剧情的趣味。</p><p>“这部电影还有部音乐剧，Uwe，你看过吗?”</p><p>“没有，我不知道这些。”</p><p>“里面有一首歌我很喜欢。Always look the light side of live, always look the right side of live.”</p><p>她随口唱了两句，Uwe有些意外，总觉得她的歌声耳熟，好像自己以前听过一样。</p><p>“你的歌声很好听。你看起来很喜欢音乐剧？”</p><p>“没错，很喜欢。如果我没为慈善组织工作，大概会当一个音乐剧演员吧。”</p><p>“遗憾吗？”</p><p>“不，我从小就想照顾有需要的人。我很满足，没什么可遗憾的。”</p><p>Uwe还想再说些什么，但她很快又投入到电影剧情里，揽着他时不时地笑着。</p><p>她的胸紧贴着他的手臂，一低头他就能闻到她身上散发着热气的香味。</p><p>他试图转移注意力。</p><p>“你用了香水？”</p><p>“不，是香波的气味。我不怎么用香水，尤其不喜欢男人用。”她说着，靠近他吸了吸鼻子，又故作狡黠地取笑。“不过，像你这样的香草味倒是不错，让我想吃了你。”</p><p>她对自己毫无防备，发散无意地难以抵御的诱惑。</p><p>Uwe有些难堪。他勃起了。</p><p>她很快发现了这件事，在他试图用手遮挡的时候。</p><p>在他试图做些什么或者说些什么之前，她解开他的皮带，拉下拉链，温柔地抚弄着他的阴茎。充血，膨胀，她慢慢地含住它，做得有些生疏，有时候牙齿会刮到阴茎，有些疼。但是他感受到了铺天盖地的欢愉，超过了性本身。他颤抖着，射得突然，她毫无预备被精液呛到。Uwe看着她轻咳着吐出的精液，嘴边还残留着白浊的液体。 他想要为发生的一切道歉，为欲望而道歉，为衰老而道歉，为射得这么快而道歉。</p><p>但是，当她抬起头看向自己时，他什么也说不出。</p><p>“我还没有准备好，Uwe，帮帮我。”她说。拉着他的手探入自己的身体，温暖的，湿润的，年轻的身体。他摸索着，手指被沾湿，在缝隙中寻找她最敏感的位置。她靠在他身上，脸贴着他的脖子，喘着热气，随着他的动作呻吟。</p><p>他几乎被她点燃，整个人都要燃烧起来。</p><p>“亲我。”她轻声索取更多。</p><p>Uwe不熟练地吻着她，舌头探入她嘴中，手摩挲她的腰，吻得热情又急切，好像今天不吻够她，他的灵魂和肉体就会枯萎死去。她几乎软成一滩水，攀附着他的手臂，化在他身上。</p><p>她跨坐着让他插入，全心全意的温柔地包裹着他，缓缓律动。他仿佛置身遥远星球，贪婪地汲取她赠与的惬意。</p><p>多么卑劣，多么羞耻。</p><p>“对不起，对不起，你这么年轻，你还这么年轻。”他声音沙哑，眼里沁出泪。</p><p>“没关系的，Uwe。我很喜欢。”她吻着他的眼皮、额头，双唇沾着湿意，落下柔软的、潮湿的安慰。“再说了，我比你早出生几个月呢，你忘了而已。”</p><p>“胡说。”胡乱的安慰。他又是好笑又是宽慰，只得含着她的耳垂轻轻咬着，惹得她喘息不定。</p><p>他用手扣着她的腰，进入得更深、更快一些。她呻吟着，挺着胸送到他嘴边，让他含着她的乳头。吸奶似的吮吸刺激地她止不住尖叫起来，抓住他的肩膀身体向后仰，颤抖中达到了高潮。</p><p>他们气喘吁吁地躺在沙发上，Uwe抱住她温暖的、汗津津的身体，埋头贴着她因喘气而起伏的胸，内心只想恳求她别离开自己或是因此不肯再踏入他的住所。</p><p>然而一切如常，他们照常见面、交谈、看电影，只是不再做爱。</p><p>直到有一天的周五，她临走前抱歉地告诉他，她要搬回阿姆斯特丹了。</p><p>Uwe什么也说不出口，能以何种理由挽留她呢?恳求她不要抛弃一个孤独的老人吗?</p><p>他只能悲哀地说：“我又记不起你的名字了，只怕以后会忘了你。”</p><p>“你记得的，Uwe。你总会想起来的。”她吻了他的唇，又抬手拭掉残留的口红印。“谢谢你。再见啦，小坏蛋。”</p><p>不，别走。</p><p>别留下我一个人。</p><p>他流着泪，迫切地喊着。可他竭尽全力也发不出任何声音，只能目睹她远去。</p><p>“你记得的，Uwe。你总会想起来的。”</p><p>Uwe昏昏沉沉地回想着她说的话。荷兰，阿姆斯特丹。她的卷发。蓝色的眼瞳。还有……葬礼。</p><p>那是谁的葬礼？</p><p>回忆击中了他。</p><p>他们第一次见面。一个谦虚害羞的女孩，顶着一头卷发，招着手说：“嗨，我是Pia。”</p><p>Pia。Pia。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Pia？谁是Pia。”年轻的护士问道。</p><p>“Pia Douwes，音乐剧明星。她是Uwe Kröger先生的搭档。”年长的护士解释说。</p><p>“他们是好朋友吗？她怎么没有来看望过Kröger先生？”</p><p>“啊…Pia几年前过世了。他们确实很要好。你看过音乐剧伊丽莎白吗？”</p><p>“不，没有，我对音乐剧不感兴趣。”</p><p>护士蹲下擦干老人脸上的眼泪，带着年轻人近乎傲慢的怜悯看着坐在轮椅上喃喃自语的老人。他早已不再感知外界发生的一切，只能在记忆的长河里打捞着碎片，偶尔拾起一些他便陷入其中。</p><p>“走吧，Kröger先生。我推你出去晒晒太阳。兴许我们回来的时候，你已经忘了她，就不会这么难过了。”</p><p> </p><p>他们向晴朗的春日走去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>